The Cave
by tahtiiawnuhFF
Summary: "That's not a very pressing issue, now is it? No. What is, though, is that we don't know what bit me. In a matter of days I could either be sucking your blood or howling at the moon," he mused, shivering at the thought.    Is his fate sealed?
1. Calming Creme

**Hello FanFiction Citizens! Well. I'd like to say this is my first *published* story.**

**I have been writing and shipping Dramione since I started reading fanfictions. **

**(And trust me, that's been A WHILE now.)**

**Anyhwayssss. I sort of just thought of this while I was on the plane coming back from visiting colleges.**

**So if you like it, I guess I could keep on going with it.**

**I'm working on another Dramione Fic. And that one is eons longer and more developed.**

**I'll see if I can finally get it up on here. -_-'  
><strong>

**This was kinda word vomit.**

**But enjoy nonetheless!**

**DISCLAMER: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be in a giant mansion, swimming in money.**

**I am at my desk. In my parent's house. With no money around me. *sigh*  
><strong>

**Hopefully you can do the math.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Calming Creme<span>**

He grimaced as she poured the healing potion on his forearm.

"DAMMIT, GRANGER," he hissed, shoulders tensing and baring his teeth.

She glared venomously.

"Would you prefer me to let the wound get bigger and infected? Better yet, why not let your skin rot and decay and have to face amputation?" she spat, seething at his inflammatory attitude.

He grumbled and looked away, pouting angrily.

"It's your fault we're even in this _fucking_ mess," he muttered under his breath.

She stopped moving her hands. Her nostrils flared.

"Know what?" she yelled, slamming everything down, "Nevermind. Do it yourself, you ungrateful scum of the earth."

She got up, a chill running down her spine. Retreating to her corner of the dank cave, she sat down and looked away defiantly.

He was pissed, not wanting to admit he needed her. He looked down; the flesh of his giant bite mark was shriveling quickly. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Regardless, he panicked.

"Grangerrrr! I'm sorryyy! The skin on my arm is bubbling… What the FUCK IS HAPPENING?" he called out to her.

"What's the magic word?" she replied sing-songly.

"_Imperio_ if you don't get the HELL OVER HERE_,_" he yelled, voice showing his thoroughly disconcerted state of mind.

She scowled and shot him a dirty look, but went over to him anyway.

She peered down at the damaged limb.

"That just means it's working. But I need to add more since it's such a big wound," she recited as if out of one of her many books, picking up the bottle.

He looked up at her pleadingly. She just rolled her eyes.

"Oh come off it. How about this, if you don't flip a hippogriff again, I'll put some calming crème on it," she encouraged, tone as if speaking to a three-year-old.

"Don't patronize me, you worm," he growled.

Without so much as a warning, she dumped the potion on his arm again. She smirked mercilessly as he howled in pain.

"You… You sadist!" he choked out, clutching the uninfected area of his forearm.

She chuckled humorlessly.

"Look who's talking, Mr. I'm a BLEEDING DEATH EATER," she retorted, losing it slightly, picking up the calming crème.

"Ohhhhh! So we have to go back to that, don't we? Might as well just call you a filthy Mudblood for OLD TIMES SAKE," he countered, raising his voice as he stood and snatched the calming crème out of her hand.

She was shaking with fury.

"The only reason your goddamn STUPID ARM hurts so much is because there is already so much scar tissue. When you went FUCKING BALISTIC and skinned your—"

"Don't," he warned, voice dangerously low. "You don't know what you're talking about. So just shut. The fuck. Up."

She snapped her mouth close, face flushed from the boiling anger inside of her.

He was still fuming as he attempted to dry his arm and put the calming crème on.

He was doing pretty well up until he had to open the bottle of crème.

Her anger dissipated momentarily, as she instinctually took the bottle from him and opened it.

He looked at her curiously as she gestured for him to sit back down.

Wordlessly he did. He extended his arm out to her and she gently dabbed the crème onto his fragile skin.

He winced but made no objections, obvious relief washing over his senses.

Once she was done coating the whole bite mark, she bandaged it and put his whole arm in a sling.

He looked over at her pointedly. She stared right into his dark grey eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Both their voices rang out into the hollow night. She looked down. He looked out over to the trees that hid the cave they were in.

"It was my fault. I should have been the one bitten," she murmured thickly.

"Don't pull that Gryffindork bullshit with me, Hermione," he let out, voice void of emotion.

"…H..Hermione?" she stammered.

"Yeah. Get over it. That's not a very pressing issue, now is it? No. What is, though, is that we don't know what bit me. In a matter of days I could either be sucking your blood or howling at the moon," he mused, shivering at the thought of it.

She sat up straight and cleared her throat.

"Well. Did it feel like venom was injected into you?" she asked, pulling out a Muggle pen and a piece of parchment.

"No… What's that?" he mumbled, fascinated by the pre-filled ink quill contraption she was using.

"A Muggle pen. So. That rules out Vampire. Besides, Vampire bites are so clean and precise. Your bite… it was too messy and… ripped," she started, "Almost…"

"Animalistic…" he finished in a hushed tone, voicing the word slowly.

They locked gazes, knowing what it meant.

"I'll send a Patronus to Lupin," she whispered, not even daring to break eye contact with the terrified eyes boring into hers.


	2. Intentions

**A/N: Soooo. Since so many peeps subscribed to this story, I decided to be awesome and update.**

**Maybe I'll figure out where I'm going with it eventually.**

**Woot!**

**And check out my other two stories and review pleaseeeee. I wanna know if I'm any good.**

**Erm. I'm still working on another Dramione story. Probably should start typing that up...**

**Haaaaaaaaa. Once I graduate high school and have time, we'll see. GET STOKED THOUGH, LOVIES.**

**But I digress. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: JKR is awesome. I am not awesome. Therefore, I am not JKR.**

**Nor do I own Harry Potter. Just teh plots. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Intentions<span>**

She sighed and raked her hands in her tangled mane, curled up in her designated corner. Lupin still hadn't sent a Patronus back.

His lips were pursed as he peered over to her, knees up, arm resting on the tops of them. Looking down, he turned back to his thoughts.

He felt gross, caked with dirt, his platinum blonde hair borderline dirty blonde by the looks of it now.

He heard a low grumble. The sound doubled as he turned to find her blushing and clutching her stomach.

He just stared at her. She had given him her portion of food for the day. _You need it more than I do,_ she had said.

He, obviously, took it. But now, he started to feel the guilt bubble up.

_Where's a bottomless bag when you need one?_, he thought, scowling to himself as he remembered her stories from the past.

"What was that for? I'm sorry I can't control my bodily functions,_ Malfoy_," she called out to him, bitterly.

He glowered at her, resenting her suspicions. The tension in the air was palpable.

"Why do you have to ALWAYS assume I'm being a prick?" he began, his dirt smudged face shining with annoyance.

"Don't answer that," he continued as she shut her mouth quickly, "I was merely commenting to myself on the fact that it would have been nice if we had a bottomless bag."

She sat thinking, only for a moment. "Well I'm sorry I couldn't accommodate you," she spat, taken aback by his calm statement.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That's what I get for actually trying to be nice," he mumbled under his breath.

"What did you just say?" she scolded, folding her arms to her chest and sitting with her legs criss-crossed.

"What I _said_, Granger, was that I was just trying to be nice, or alluding to that, anyway. I don't like hearing your stomach _growl_ as much as you dislike the feeling of it, _alright?_" he told her, looking her straight in the eyes, his own smoldering with honesty.

She was shocked to say the least. She knew he had changed. _Well, in his intentions, if anything, _she thought, mentally scoffing.

"Oh," she finally sputtered unintelligibly, blinking rapidly a few times.

"Shocker, I know," he admonished, looking away and resting his chin on his unharmed arm.

Silence overtook them. He could feel her eyes on him. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to think of anything that would distract her.

A book, a spell, _something._ And then he thought of it.

_Conjuring charms!_ _Why didn't I think of that!_

He went for his wand. He pulled it out, focusing as hard as possible on a ham and cheese sandwich. Swishing and flicking, one popped out of the air and into his lap.

He picked up the wrapped up parcel and tossed it over to her. She caught it, a surprised look on her face, but remained voiceless.

She unwrapped it, taking a hasty bite. Three bites later, she looked up at him, chewing maniacally. He couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

He toppled over to the ground, tears in his eyes, as she gulped down the sandwich as ladylike as possible.

"That's— " she started, but couldn't continue due to his roarous laughter.

"I don't very much appreciate—" she tried again. He paused to look up at her, but before she had the chance to speak again, he erupted into another bought of laughter.

She crossed her arms for what felt the millionth time that day, but couldn't help but feel a grin ghost the corners of her cheeks.

"Ugh! You are so insufferable!" she yelled, getting up and rushing towards him. He sat up, still laughing, and scooting away as fast as possible.

"Oooh. I'm so scurred," he choked out between giggles, air escaping him in hisses.

She swatted the arm without a sling and he put up his hands in defense. She just kept on swatting, distracted to the fact that his leg was positioned conveniently behind hers.

With one swift movement, he hit the back of her knee, legs giving in, and tumbled onto him.

She screamed joyfully and laughed along with him as he began tickling her, rolling on top of her. She screeched for him to stop, their voices echoing in the small cavern.

His hands slowed, though. Her eyes were streaming tears from the guttural laughter that had escaped her.

The air was thick as he looked down at her small face. His breath was coming in gasps due to the laughter.

Ending the moment, he sat up as she calmed her chortles. They sat there, in a daze, smiling at each other.

She was the first to break the silence, a nervous laugh escaping her.

"We needed that," she stated.

"Yeah," he let out, looking beyond her mass of hair.

"By the way, try not to use that much magic, They can smell it from miles away," she informed him.

He was only half listening as he saw a silvery blue orb zooming towards the entrance of the cave.

His breath caught in his throat, pointing for her to turn and look.

The blue and white orb landed on Hermione's shoulder, taking the shape of an elegant dove.

A familiar calming voice came through the gentle bird's mouth.

It said…


	3. Explanations

**A/N: Because I wanted **soul03asylum** to still have nails, I decided to update.**

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaay.**

**I graduate high school in a week. O.o whaaaaaaat. **

**Yeah. Finals this week. Then I'm all yours, doods.**

**(TECHNICALLY I ALREADY GRADUMACATED… I WROTE THIS A/N BEFORE I DID….)**

**Seriously though, bros. Get ready for the sickest Dramione story. EVER.**

**(Not this one. :D I think I'm gonna call it **_**"The Life and Times of Charlotte and Alfrod.**_**)**

**YES. AND I LOVE IT. BECAUSE. YOU DON'T GET IT AT ALL. BUT I DO.**

**MUAHAHHAHAHA.**

**-_-'**

**K SO DISCLAIMER:**

**There once was a man from Peru. **

**His name was Charles. **

**And Charles would like to tell you: **

**I NOT HAZ OWNS OF HARRY POOTER. **

**I mean. *Potter. :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Explanations<span>  
><strong>

The tension in the air was thick. She was fidgeting with her hands.

"A _beaver_ bit me?..." he said slowly, growling and baring his teeth.

She shook her head, trying her best to not show the laughter that was threatening to make her come apart at the seams.

"How does he know what bit me! It's not like he can see the wound. And it was dark so it's not like we were able to describe what the creature looked like!" he argued incredulously.

"I infused a memory in the Patronus. Sort of like a mobile Penseive." She sighed. "Gosh, all that worrying for nothing. I'm sorry, Draco. Really. That must have been terrifying," she spoke softly.

He looked over at her and merely half shrugged. He was angry, and hungry, and tired.

"I'm tired. Goodnight," he said simply.

She just nodded. It was a lot of information to take in.

This was supposed to be relieving, not more of a stressor. But were things normal with Draco Malfoy?

No. Never. Not since she agreed to become his permanent partner for their Auror missions.

Which was only about 3 missions ago. God it took accustoming to. Especially after having Harry as her partner first.

_Damn his inability to get along well with people. He should have been grateful she even accepted. _

_She knew what she was getting herself into. But she never thought it would have been THIS hard to earn his trust. _

_Then again, she hadn't given much either. But she was the only one that could keep up with him and not get intimidated by his name or status. _

_Six years at Hogwarts and one on the run really toughened her up against the git._

He was gathering his blanket and thin pillow. He cast a warming charm on himself and lay down. He was grumbling about something or other.

She caught a few words, _stupid_, and _ruddy_, she didn't need to hear much more.

She was quite warmed by the voice of her old DADA teacher.

After numerous weeks with only the sodding git to her left, it was nice to hear the voice of someone so calm.

She thought of his Patronus. A dove. So fitting.

He was nothing but peace, really, washing a sea of tranquility over anyone that took the time to talk to him.

She grinned and walked over to her corner, not before looking over to her partner. His chest was heaving slowly.

The thought of him turning into a werewolf shook her violently.

She was good at Potions, but not good enough to create a full blown Wolfsbane Potion. Not to mention their limited resources.

She sighed softly, careful to not be too loud. It amazed her that even at 22, she could be reduced to bickering like a 13 year old again.

Stupid prat. She sat down on her sleeping bag and grabbed her thin pillow as well.

Hopefully morning would be better.


	4. Necklace

**A/N: Deciding to be nice and update with an extra long chappy. :D**

**So. It was brought to my attention that you can't conjure food.**

**To that I say. BE GONE WITH YOU!**

**Just kidding. Actually. In the HBP when Dumblydoor visits Harry and the Dursleys.**

**He conjures so oak-mauled mead. Soooo. That's a drink. [PAGE 48 IN THE AMERICAN EDITION]. **

**Soooo. I say. That Draco, being trained as an Auror, got to be as awesome as Dumbledorkface and can conjure foods. 3**

**BYAHHHH! *CANYOUDEALWITHTHAT* bitches. In the kindest sense.**

**Or. It's not really CONJURING. It's jacking it from someone close to them. Lol. Different than accio, though. Lmfao. Picture that. **

**Some old man is about feast on his ham and cheese sammich,**

** he turns to get a drink, and when he turns around, it's gone. XD lolololol. Oh I kill myself.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**THAT THING WHERE. I'M AWESOME. **

**CONTRADICTING WHAT I SAID BEFORE. **

**But that means I'm JKR. Which I'm deff nots. Yeeeee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Necklace<strong>

The light shone through their small alcove in the hills behind the Forbidden Forrest. He just closed his eyes tighter and pulled his blanket over his head.

Unfortunately a small animal kept smacking his legs.

Oh wait.

That was Granger.

He groaned and pushed her away...with his foot…rather hard…

"Draco Malfoy! How dare you kick me!" she shrieked. "Now get up! We have to move to our next safe house since we now know you're okay to travel."

"I assume you're using the word 'house' lightly," his voice droned, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

He yawned noisily, grinning up at her with dreamy eyes. She was glaring, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Come on, Draco," she said amiably, stretching her hand out.

He eyed her suspiciously, but took her hand anyway. He smoothed out his tight white shirt with his good arm.

"Before we go, I wanna check on your wound. And put new bandages on it," she said, fussing over him, and bringing him over to the chairs by their small makeshift table made of half a log.

"Alright, alright, _Mum_," he snickered, sitting down.

He watched her roll her eyes. She was smiling though, much different to their last encounter with her trying to help him.

"Why'd you agree to be my partner?" he asked quietly, as she paused her hands on the knot of his sling.

She looked up at him slightly shocked at his honesty. God his mood swings were annoying. One minute immature, one minute kind, one minute an angry imbecile, and now back to kind!

"Because I'm the only one that can put up with you without killing you," she teased, continuing her ministrations.

He chuckled lightly. _Well. She's right, really. Yeah she got mad at him, but she had the patience of an elephant. That is… if elephants have a lot of patience…_

She was serious now, slowly unfurling his wrappings back. He winced slightly as he felt them pull against his sensitive skin. She hissed and winced along with him. "Sorry, sorry, sorryyyyy," she pleaded.

He couldn't answer, just biting his fist and looking away, scrunching his eyes tighter. Finally the bandages were off. He heaved out a sigh, whimpering slightly as she blew on it.

"Shh shh shhhh, it's okay," she cooed. And instead of dumping the healing potion, she dabbed it gently with a cotton ball. His shoulders tensed like last time, but he let her do her work.

She looked at it intensely and resolved that it didn't need any more of the potion. Grabbing the crème, she took some on small satin cloth and smoothed it over the wound. He let out the breath he was holding, closing his eyes.

"I'm gonna kill every fucking badger there ever was," he scowled, running his hands through his dirty hair.

Giggling, she folded the satin in half and leaned closer to him. "It was beaver," she whispered humorously.

He grumbled and did his best to cross his arms with only one available. It obviously… didn't really work.

She just kept giggling as she wrapped him with new dressings. "Gosh, sometimes I REALLY can't believe you're 22."

"WAIT WHAT? How old?" he exclaimed, with mock shock on his face.

She laughed openly, slapping her forehead with her palm and running it down her face.

"Maybe I _will_ kill you, Malfoy!" she complained in jest, shaking her head.

He just grinned at her exasperation, watching her readjust the sling. She motions for him to sit up as she got up to fit it just right. As she leaned in, his face was perfectly in line with a view down her thin white shirt.

He gulped and sneaked a look at her face. She hadn't even noticed. He then spotted the necklace dangling down from her neck. He smirked. Perfect.

"I like your necklace, Granger," he husked hoarsely, raising an eyebrow at the view.

She glanced down following his gaze and blushed furiously, looking back up at him and slapping the back of his head.

"I'm sorry! I'm a man with needs! Needs that haven't been sated for three months!" he defended, looking up at her in the eyes.

She sniffed and quickly transfigured her shirt into a maroon turtleneck, walking away from him to pack the last of their things.

"Oh please, woman!" he groaned, getting up and looking at her disbelievingly.

"It must be hard getting used to it. Without having those hoards of girls chasing after you," she scorned, whipping her wrist a tad too violently and sending all the medical things into a small knapsack.

_Dammit. She would really kill for that bottomless bag. It REAKED of magic though._

She set a basic spell on the bag to make it slightly lighter. Walking over to her backpack and rolled up sleeping bag clipped to it, she set it down gently.

He just scoffed. "That's completely…" he began, but chose not to start with her. He just shook his head dismissively and went to go fold his blanket and travel pillow, as best he could with one arm, into his own backpack.

A black bird chirped and flew into the cave. He looked at it curiously. He didn't have a good feeling about it.

"Hermione, let's go. Now," he muttered lowly, pulling his wand out of his pocket.

She looked up at his stern tone, noticing the bird. A feeling of distrust coursed through her as well.

"Grab your stuff. Get over here," she commanded. He did as she said and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

_CRACK_. The bird had changed form.

The last view of the small cave left them with distorted images of a dark man changing shape.

With that they fell roughly on something soft. Draco coughed as he spit up very thin white sand.


	5. Left Sleeve

**HOKAY SO. Sorry I haven't uploaded.**

**But I'm totes into this story now. Yaaay.**

**Anyway. So I'm also doing a HGSS story at the same time.**

**SO I've been a bit busy.  
><strong>

**And my other Dramione one is... not happening. Not yet.**

**Idk. Haven't been inspired as of late. But this chappy just fell out of me.**

**Longest chapter I've EVER written!  
><strong>

**Thanks, y'all! Read and review!**

**~ Tati**

**DISCLAIMER: LOOK AT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. RINSE. AND REPEAT.**

**kthxbai.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Left Sleeve<span>**

"WHY DID YOU TAKE US HERE?" he roared at her, getting up and pacing around, wand out in front him.

"BECAUSE IT WAS THE FIRST PLACE OTHER THAN THE FORREST OF DEAN THAT CAME STRAIGHT TO MY MIND, I'M SORRY!" she yelled back at him.

"Did you take the time to check whether or not this place was safe anymore? You KNOW that Bill and Fluer got raided two weeks ago! Why else would they be living in the Manor right now? Because I _ENJOY_ their company? No, Granger, no," he drawled, putting up basic wards around the small beach house.

"I didn't think!" she screeched, shoving past him and adding wards of her own."_Cave Inimicum_," she mumbled softly, swishing her wand.

"That's a goddamn first," he growled under his breath, pushing her over as well, casting a Caterwauling Charm around them.

She stumbled and glared at him, blood boiling. Shaking her head, she ventured over to the front door of partially burnt down cottage.

"If you really think about it, I don't think the Rogues wouldn't come here. Why would they? It's deserted. Besides, I didn't want to compromise our safehouse in case the Rogue were to hang onto us," she tried, reigning in her anger, nose up in the air.

"Justifications don't suit you, Granger. They want you to think it's deserted. We have to make sure it's not booby-trapped," he argued, walking over to her and peering down at her. "For you especially…" he added softly as a side note.

He saw her fidget with her left sleeve. Catching him looking at her, she glowered at him. He pulled his eyes away abruptly, looking at the door sheepishly.

"I'll… go in first," he offered, stepping forward onto the porch stairs, wand at the ready again. She felt his magic in slow waves. _Nonverbal curse detecting charms_, she concluded, chancing a step behind him.

"Stay RIGHT there, Hermione. This place is _not _okay for you. Stay. Back," he warned, reaching his arm out to block her from taking a step on the stairs.

"But—" she retorted.

"HERMIONE, you _will_ be killed if you take another step," he said rather panicked.

Dread washed through her and she stayed rooted in her spot. He wouldn't be this protective if he weren't serious. He felt more intense waves of his magic, thick with concentration and force. As she watched him shrug out of his sling, she suddenly shook with fear. What if his breaking the charms made them detectable. What if there were Rogue Death Eaters already stationed there. What if—

"It's okay, Hermione. Calm down," he reassured, turning around to look at her with soft eyes. Had she said any of that out loud? Replying to her confused look he mumbled gently, "I can feel your erratic magic." She heaved a sigh, thoroughly shaken. She looked up at him again and he was already turned back. Before she could say anything, he turned around abruptly.

"Okay. I think we can go in. I disarmed all of the killing curses. If anything… you'll just feel a lot of …pain. And there might be other enchantments inside, so just stay behind me, got it?" he said, looking at her with his big grey eyes.

"Y-yes," she managed to choke out. Why hadn't she thought of this before? She disregarded it and shook her head. Steeling herself, she took a deep breath. "Let's go."

He nodded, ushering her to get close behind him. She stepped timidly onto the stair, wincing at the impending pain, but she felt none. She opened her eyes and let out her breath, continuing more confidently. They reached the screen door and he motioned for her to pause. Creaking it open, he grabbed the doorknob and turned it slowly, pushing the white cracked door gently. It swung open little by little, screeching eerily and sending chills down her spine.

Suddenly, a gust of green wind shook through the doorway. Draco turned around and wrapped his arms around her instinctively. Even through his pureblood-shield, she still felt an overbearing feeling of nausea wash over her. She clutched onto his shirt, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Her knees weakened and he held her up. She cracked open an eye and she could see the green air still looming around them. She felt an overwhelming tingling from his skin, his magic practically explosive.

_Wandless AND wordless? That is definitely not in the Auror handbook… not for another 3 months for him... Or is his wand still in his hand?... _

He looked down at her. Her face was pale and he could tell she was shaking. He doubled his efforts, gritting his teeth. The magic was flowing off him, now surrounding both of them. Suddenly the green mist fell, surrounding them in deep green ashes. He felt her gasp for air, eyes fluttering shut, knees finally giving in. He caught her with one arm around her waist, and tilted her chin up with his free hand.

"You okay?" he asked a bit out of breath.

She just nodded, apparently unable to form words. She disentangled herself from him, mustering all she could to drop her backpack and run over to porch ledge to retch over the edge of it. Her body convulsed with every upheaval. He cringed but walked over to her decidedly, consoling her in the best way he could, awkwardly, yet gently, holding her hair back.

She choked back a few breaths and could finally breathe. Her eyes were tear stricken, cheeks blotchy, and lips slick with saliva. Resting her forehead on the ledge, she wiped her mouth and took in slow, less urgent, breaths.

"Good thing I covered you up as best I could. It would have been worse…" he whispered soothingly, tone evidently suppressing a smirk.

She chuckled, shaking her head. She straightened up gingerly, gripping (unwillingly) onto Draco. He hooked his arm around her waist again, hoisting her up and put her around his neck.

"We didn't even go inside and I'm already reduced to shite. Maybe I should just wait out here. Sleep on that broken hammock," she rasped, voice raw from the stomach acid.

"Granger, for the brightest witch of her age, you really are so thick. Do you see the dark clouds? It's going to be another storm," he argued, holding her tighter to him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Ferret. Fine," she gave in, looking up at him with sheer amusement in her eyes. He just looked down at her and smirked, his own eyes shimmering with that same amusement.

"Um… Could you go inside and check first?... I'll… I'll stay put," she tried in a small voice, scolding herself for sounding so weak.

He smiled softly down at her and nodded. Maneuvering her over to the ramshackle loveseat hammock, and set her down gently.

"I'll be right back," he murmured, brushing a curl back and tucking it behind her ear. He turned quickly and walked into the house, missing the look of pure shock that was frozen on her face.

_What was THAT?_

She saw his foot disappear through the threshold into the house, yet still feeling his magic seeping out to her, keeping her skin tingling where he had held her.

"Hey Malfoy?" she called out to him, clutching her stomach.

"Yes?" he replied, sounding a bit distracted.

"How do you project your magic so far out? Auror training only lets you extend it within a meter radius. I'm a good 2 meters from you."

"Um. Think about it. What other training to I have other than Auror training, Granger," he bit out a tad insensitively.

_Oh god! How could I forget…_, she thought, smacking her forehead for her plain idiocy.

"Right… Sorry," she grumbled, curling up her legs and resting her chin on the top of her shins.

He sighed, flicking his wand and exposing a hidden ditch in the ground. Out of nowhere a distorted apparition of a hooded man appeared, decayed and ever still snakelike. Draco's heart pounded in his chest. The man's mouth opened and stayed like that.

"I AM LORD VOLDEMORT! SET FOOT IN HERE AND BE TORTURED UNTIL YOU CANNOT COMPREHEND WHO YOU ARE ANYMORE. I AM FOREVER STRONG! I WILL KILL ANY AND EVERY FILTHY MUGGLE AND MUDBLOOD! I WILL KILL HARRY POTTER ONCE AND FOR ALL!" the strong voice boomed out to Draco.

"TOO BAD YOU'RE ALREADY DEAD, SNAKEFACE!" he yelled back. "HARRY POTTER VANQUISHED YOU YEARS AGO!"

Draco was shaking as the figure pelted towards him.

"_Finite!_" he yelled, pointing his wand at the murky form. With an explosion, the curse was broken, showering Draco with red flairs of magic.

"It's okay, I think, Hermione, but be on guard," he called out to her.

"Could you come get me?... I… I don't trust my legs yet," she responded in her shy tone. He never tired of hearing the ever independent Granger so vulnerable and needy.

"Be right there," he responded, backing up slowly. _God, this is taking forever._

Soon they were both walking through the house, alert as ever. She was behind him again. Gods, how she hated being so dependent on him. She grimaced at the idea of it. She hated needed anyone, needing help. She could very much take care of herself. Right? She sighed in defeat, knowing that giving him control was the only way she was going to live. _Damn those racist Rogues._

Her face was contorted in a scowl, unaware of Draco lacing his hand in hers, pulling her around the hidden ditch in the ground.

"_Specialis Revelio!"_ he chanted out, revealing a rope tied in a noose leaning towards Hermione, as well as many voices circling them, choking them and constricting the air around them.

"_Terminus!"_ they cried out together as best they could, feeling as though the walls were closing in on them, fortunately the rope recoiling and falling limp.

"_Protego Horribilis!"_ Hermione shrieked as the ground below her seemed to shake, heart threatening to burst out of her chest.

There was a loud thud around them and green and red sparks flew everywhere. And suddenly everything was fine. The voices were gone, white gentle walls back to normal. They could feel a certain darkness lift from their bodies. Sighing, he turned to her to see that she was shaking violently.

"Did you feel any of that?" she asked, voice tired, not looking up to him.

"What? The rope? I saw that," he answered, waiting for her eyes, chest heaving in and out, pocketing his wand.

"No, the voices, the walls closing in on us, th-th-the ground shaking," she whispered, tilting her head up, eyes watery.

He looked at her somberly, shaking his head gently. She just nodded and looked back down, pocketing her own wand. Shrugging off his backpack, he brought it in front of him, and unzipped it. He pulled out a small baggie with wedges of what looked like Belgium chocolate.

"Still queasy?" he whispered, handing her the bag.

"A bit. I thought you said Lupin was a quack for thinking chocolate works," she grumbled, setting aside her pride and taking the bag, smirking up at him.

"I did. And then I found out he took it from Madam Pomfrey. She's no quack," he responded, returning the smile.

"Was that an underhanded compliment to someone? Are you sure you're not sick?" she bantered, taking a bite from the deliciously smooth chocolate and letting the warmth of it soothe her back to some semblance of regularity.

He shook his head and shoved her playfully. He zipped his backpack back up and slung it over his shoulder. Looking down at his left arm, he noticed that he had started bleeding through his bandages.

"Oh. Let me fix that," she said, pulling her wand back out. "_Ferula._"

And with that, not only was a bandage created, but a splint as well. Grinning at her handiwork, she looked up at him.

"Thanks. But I thought you said no magic," he asked, rubbing his extremity appraisingly.

"We've used enough that it can't hurt. After that, no more, though. Unless it's for wards. Speaking of which... (at this she pocketed her chocolates)... _Salvio Hexia, Protego Totalum, Repello Muggletum…" _she began, her hands out, eyes closed and focused, turning from him.

"While you're doing that, I'm gonna go upstairs and make sure there's nothing left to do," he spoke, pulling out his wand.

She nodded, casting a sideways glance at him. Her eyes spoke for her.

As did his.

_Thank you._


	6. Milky Nutella

**YAYYYY. so i totes know where i'm going with this story.**

**i have it all mapped out.**

**not written. but. mapped out.**

**WEEEEEEE.**

**Hope you enjoy. :]**

**DISCLAIMER: Applies to the whole story from now on. Yes. Woot. AWESOME. Kbai.**

* * *

><p><strong>Milky Nutella<strong>

The night was growing dark as the two young Aurors roamed about the small beach cottage.

Hermione was downstairs, hair wet from her satisfying shower, and peeking into the cupboard to see if there was anything worth scrounging. She was clad in an old slightly singed pair of pajamas she had found in Fluer's room.

Sighing, she twisted her hair slowly, thinking. She could hear the shower going above her. There was a jar of pickles, a jar of Nutella, a large head of garlic, and lastly a box of spaghetti.

As well as what looked to be some moldy bread and rotten strawberries, she noted.

Cringing, she took the Nutella, pickles, spaghetti, and garlic. She set them down on the counter. The stove was still working and there was cooking oil under the sink (she had checked).

So she'd make spaghetti with fried garlic and oil. Perfect. The pickles would be for a side dish. And the Nutella mixed with some of the milk she had packed, would be dessert. Turning she went over to get backpack to get the milk.

"I had to wash my hair SEVEN times. This is disgusting," a familiar voice came from behind, donned in only his light blue boxers and a tight white tank top.

"Draco Malfoy! Put some clothes on!" she gasped, covering her eyes, milk pint in hand.

"Oh come off it, Granger. I HAVE clothes on. Stop being such a prude," he retorted, sliding the food aside and pushing himself up to sit on the counter. "What's for dinner?"

She huffed and stuck her nose up in the air, avoiding looking at him. "Spaghetti with garlic, and a side of pickles. And milky Nutella for dessert."

He grimaced. "Sounds dreadful." But suddenly his stomach growled. "On second thought, can't wait. Get to it."

Hand on her hip, she sauntered over to him, setting the milk down next to him. Glaring at him, and choosing to ignore his comment, she averted her gaze to his arm. He had his bandage and splint off.

It looked practically healed, small pink bite marks on his rough skin. Touching it lightly, she shivered. His skin was so harsh there, so tough, contrasting greatly with the smooth skin just on the other side of his arm.

_How could he do this to himself?_ Her eyebrows furrowed and she concentrated even harder, pushing away any feelings of pity. He would kill her if she ever showed any compassion for him. He was too proud. So proud.

He looked at that calculated look on her face that he only saw when she was so absorbed in her work. The kind of look that you get when everything else disappears and you forget your surroundings. He felt himself shiver at her gentle touch.

She was right. He _was_ more sensitive on that arm. Clearing his throat softly, she shook herself out of her reverie and blushed up at him.

"Sorry. Just. Um… being thorough," she murmured, faltering slightly, eyes shifty.

"Mhm, sure," he replied, smirking and winking at her. She flushed bright red. Gods, how he loved getting under her skin.

The moment was tense. Letting go of his arm, she straightened up. Their food was to his right. She grabbed the garlic and pasta box, walking away from the sneering man. He just watched her and soon (after a lot of clatter and clangs) there was water boiling and garlic frying.

"Why do you have to do that? It… it… it gets me all… all flustered!" Hermione blurted, stirring the garlic in the cooking oil.

He jumped down from the counter, half a pickle in his hand. He stocked over to her, looming above her.

"To keep you on your toes. I bet Potter and Weasley create stupid small talk that makes you want to fall asleep," he whispered, taking in the delicious smells wafting from the pan and chomping down on his pickle.

Shoving him aside, she pulled the pot of boiling water with spaghetti in it off the burner and over to the sink. Pouring out the water and draining it as best she could she summoned a pair of plates and they drifted out of the cabinet and next to the sink.

Serving them, she put the pot in the sink and went back to the stove to turn off all the burners. The pan of garlic was steaming as she brought it over to their plates. Pouring the oil and small bits of garlic with a wooden spoon, she set the pan in the sink as well.

"Could you get the forks? In the drawer to your right," she asked him distractedly as she walked their plates over to the partially ripped up couch, past him and in the living room.

"Gladly. And two cups of water?" he asked, clinking around in the drawer.

"Yes, please. I'm parched," she replied, sitting down and holding their plates due to the lack of a table.

He walked over, two cups in his hands, pickle jar under his arm, and the two forks in clutched in his mouth. She giggled at the sight, balancing the plates on her lap as she took the forks from his teeth. He snapped those pearly whites at her and she shrieked and giggled louder.

He smiled down at her and sat down, setting the drinks down on the torn up carpet beneath them and the pickle jar inbetween them. She passed him a plate and fork, and soon they were both eating gratefully.

"Oh Merlin, Granger, you are an amazing cook," Draco announced, mouth full of spaghetti, lips greasy from the oil.

She scrunched up her nose as she chewed her own pasta and swallowed. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Draco. You look like Ronald when you do that."

"Hey, there's no need for such grave insults. I just COMPLEMENTED you," he replied, after swallowing and licking his lips clean (thankfully).

She chuckled and shook her head. "You're just starving. You could eat a Flobberworm and think it was a delicacy."

He laughed unabashed. It was a nice sound, ringing in her ears. She smiled at his unguarded features. She liked this side of him. This person… she could deal with. He turned and shot a smile back at her, bending down and grabbing his cup of water.

He sipped and they finished their dinner in silence. Her mind drifted to their mission. To finally find the headquarters of the Rogues. Many Aurors had come close, but even more had gotten there… but never come back.

Her heart clenched at the thought of Ernie McMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley being captured, tortured, even k— No. she couldn't go there. Her eyes burned slightly, but she shook it off.

"You okay?" Draco asked tentatively.

"What? Oh. Yes. Perfectly fine. Here let me clear your plate and get dessert ready," she offered, getting up and picking up their plates and forks, and racing them to the sink.

"Granger, I've been around you long enough to know when you're lying," he called out into the kitchen, as he got up to follow her.

"You DON'T know me, Malfoy," she growled, gripping onto the edge of the sink.

"You're right, I don't. And you don't really know me that well either. And if we're even going to survive this fucking mess, you're going to have to learn to trust me," Draco said definitively, voice as aristocratic as ever.

Her shoulder relaxed slightly, but she was still tense as she turned. Nodding she went over to him and grabbed the Nutella and milk, spooned and poured them into a large bowl she had retrieved from her backpack earlier.

"Well. Go ahead. Get to know me, already," she said impatiently, looking up at him with expecting eyes.

"Alright, Puffball, what's your favourite color?" the blonde began, leaning back on the counter.

They were in for a long night.

_Meanwhile, another blonde was plotting something for these two not too far away. Unfortunately for them it was not in their favour._


	7. Help

**A/N: I feel so bad right now. I'm sorry I haven't updated.**

**So much life going on, it's ridic. Anyway. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.**

**:D I have my outline of what I wanted to do with this story…**

**And I found it. But I have like. No idea what I mean when I'm reading half the stuff.**

**Sooooo. We'll see where this goes.**

**Yaaaaaaaaaaay.**

**DISCLAIMER: -steals Harry Potter for like only few months- Sorry JKR.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Help<strong>

He was sitting in one of the less burnt bedrooms, drinking water out of a broken mug. Hermione was in the other room. He could hear the shower running and her soft voice singing. Smirking, he shook his head. He had found out a lot about this little know-it-all in a reasonable amount of time.

Her favourite colour is beige, and it fit. He didn't know why. Normally he'd hate the colour, it being so bland and boring. But she wasn't bland or boring. She was simple. And fresh.

_Not that I'd ever admit thinking that about her…_

He sipped his water and looked around. This must have been either the nursery, or maybe some sort of crafts room for Fleur. There were singed lace curtains hanging off the broken down window, what seemed to be pink ribbons everywhere attached to silvery long mesh.

Dragging his backpack over, he put the mug down on the soot covered what-used-to-be-white-but-now-grey vanity. Pulling out his maps and plans, he bit his lip and reread all his little notes. Where he thought things were. Where he thought they should go to find the headquarters. Find the Rogues and their leader.

Worrying his lip, Draco tried his best to forget the memories that were flooding back to him. The knife. The scars. The father. The crazed frenzy—But then he heard a yell from the bathroom and dropped everything. Running as fast as he could to the bedroom next door, he slammed the bathroom door open, wand at the ready.

Flicking his eyes up at Hermione's naked form, she screamed again. "What the bloody hell, Malfoy!" she yelled, covering herself up as best as possible. Covering his eyes, he waved his wand in a bewildered manner. "You fucking screamed, woman!"

Hermione only blushed, but she knew he couldn't see that. "There was a huge spider out of nowhere… But it crawled away," she mumbled shyly, grabbing the ripped up curtain and lifting it to cover herself. "You can look now," she murmured.

Draco peeked through his fingers and then threw his arm down, shaking his head. "Holy fucking hell, you IDIOT. I thought there was a spell or enchantment I'd missed," he said, running a hand through his finally clean hair.

The bushy haired girl only laughed slightly. "You came running so fast," she said, smiling at him. Draco only sneered and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him slowly. "Hurry up and I'll let you have more of the milky chocolate shit!"

"It's Nutella! And it's not shit!" she called back. Draco only chuckled.

"They're at Shell Cottage, sir. Should we send after them?" a tall hooded figure asked a regal and poised man in his elevated throne. His black leather gloves curled and clenched as he laced his hands together in thought.

"No. Let them think they're safe. It's more… Fun that way," he said with an evil grin, yet face hidden in the shadows, now bringing a gloved hand up to his lip as he smoothed it over his ivory skin. "We have to make them suffer. We have to let them think they're winning. Or else.. This whole game is pointless," he said with a little chuckle that would make any sane person's skin go frigid.

Gripping onto his cane, his mouth fell stern. "Go attack the redhead. That will make the mudblood whore sidetracked. Less on her game. As for the other.. Well. Just leave that to me," he said maliciously. "Seeing as you can't do anything right around here, Raven, I have to do everything for myself."

The hooded figure just nodded and kept his eyes downcast. "I did my best, sir. Your son is just too quick."

"I have no children," the bitter man said, snarling and whacking the man across the face with his cane as he pulled his wand out of the holder, pointing it at him. "Now get the hell out of my sight, you cretin. Before you stain my carpet with your blood."

The man held his bloody nose as he briskly walked out of the main Dining Hall of the building. Shoving his wand back into the cane case, he lifted the long sleek black piece of wood and frowned, tutting to himself in distaste. "Bugger, there's blood on it."

He cleaned it off with ease and smiled, looking out into the dark night as the moon illuminated his long shimmery blonde hair.

Hermione was drying her hair when Draco walked in again. He grinned at her and she just blushed, knowing he'd seen her naked. There was only one other person that had and it was frustrating as hell that he had to have been the only other one.

Clearing her throat, she fixed her clothes and ignored him as she set the towel down and started to apply calming crème to her forehead where she realized she had gotten a little cut. Hissing slightly when it came in contact with her skin, she knit her eyebrows together. After a moment though it soothed and Draco just watched her as he sat on the toilet and ate the Nutella.

"Can I help you?" she asked, sneering at him as he watched her.

"I dunno, can you?" he asked with a cocky grin as he spooned some of the concoction into his mouth and smirked.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and held back the frustrated groan that wanted to leave her lips. After a moment of hearing him eating, she sighed. "I can't believe your favorite color is baby blue," she said honestly.

"What did you think? It would be silver or green? No. I'm not that narrow minded, Granger," he said, chuckling. He was in a good mood. Little did he know what awaited them. "And it's not baby blue, per se. It's more of a light periwinkle."

Hermione just threw a cotton ball at him and he chuckled more. "Periwinkle now? It seems as though you've taken the time to consider this," she said, smiling over at him challengingly. Narrowing her eyes at him, she bit her lip. Draco only raised an eyebrow. "It suits you," she remarked, nodding and turning back to the mirror.

Making a face of approval, he nodded and shoveled more Nutella into his mouth. "Well I'm off to my bed. Don't miss me too much, toots," he joked, winking at her.

Hermione gagged a little and choked on her laugh. _"Don't _call me toots," she reprimanded, resting her hands on the edges of the sink.

Draco got up and grinned. "Sorry. Won't happen again, babe," he mocked once more, smack her bum as he ran out of the bathroom.

He heard a frustrated yell and a slam of the door. Classic.

Something caught his eye though suddenly from outside the window. Another patronus zoomed in. A little Jack Russell Terrier bounced in. The voice that came out was pained, tortured, broken. It was gruff and familiar.

Only one word left the dog's lips.

"_Help."_


End file.
